Blood Moon
by demonfox21
Summary: Usui is a single dad after his friend died in a bad accident leaving her daughter Eve with abusive relatives, later they meet a werewolf named Misaki. let the adventure begin


**don't know where i am going with this one and there are most likely going to be spelling mistakes but i could care less feel free to call me out of it and i will fix it lol if i'm not lazy that is.**

* * *

Usui was a single father, his friend had died in a bad accident leaving her daughter Eve in the care of mean abusive relatives. She ran away from them and came to Usui with burses and cuts all over her, he had called the cops telling them about all this but they couldn't do anything until they had solid proof if was the relatives but they let Eve live with Usui for the time being. Eve had Purple eyes, silver hair that came to her shoulders, and she was 6 soon to be turning 7 in a month. She loved Usui like a father and she would call him dad a lot, Usui didn't mind it he thought the same way.

Usui worked two jobs to support the two of them, he was able to get her into school but then they were short on money for food, but they manage. Eve was getting out of school and waits in the play ground for Usui to pick her up, while she waits she dose her homework and normally finishes it all before Usui gets there.

A van pulls up and rolls the window down "Eve your dad is in the hospital I was sent to pick you up!" the man calls out

Eve gets up and backs up "I don't know you… and if he was hurt Hinata would come get me…" Eve says

The man gets out and goes to grab her "I'm not lying Eve lets go!" he says

"IM NOT GOING WITH YOU! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Eve screams out as the man get closer and in a split second the man was on the floor by a woman she was glaring down at the men letting out an animalistic growl lowering her head by him opening her mouth making the man scream and shove her off running to his car and zooms off.

"Big chicken…" the woman says before going into a coughing fit "you okay kid?" she asks

Eve nods as she runs over to her feeling her head "miss your burning up!" she gasps seeing blood on the ground then sees blood on the woman's mouth from her coughing "we need to get you to the hospital!" she grabs hold of her arms trying to pull her with her.

"They wont be able to help me kid… they don't see werewolves. They would only call the hunters that did this to me" the woman says in a raspy voice.

Eve thinks for a moment "my dad can help you then, and he knows how to care for werewolves" Eve says getting the woman to move her feet slowly.

The woman gives a soft smile "what's your name kid?" she asks quietly

"It's Eve" Eve says focused on helping her to her house

"Nice to meet you…Eve, I'm Misaki…" Misaki says before going into another coughing fit covering her mouth as blood comes pouring out from her mouth.

"The monster is over there!" they here a man shout followed by a gun shot and if Misaki didn't get down and shield Eve she would have gotten shot in the back.

"They found me" Misaki growls out "Eve run away from me I don't want you to be hurt" she says pushing Eve forward a little

"NO! I'm not going to leave you here with them! You saved me so I'm going to save you!" Eve shouts at Misaki and gets in front of her holding her arms out making the hunters and cops stop.

"Little girl get away from that thing! That's a werewolf!" a cop shouts going to say something else but Eve starts to yell again

"SHE IS NOT A THING! SHE IS STILL A PERSON WITH A NAME!" Eve scream at them "she saved me from getting kidnapped, I don't care if she is a werewolf and I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HAVE HER!" Eve shouts more getting shot in the arm but the bullet only grazed her arm as a warning by the hunter. Eve grabs her arm in pain crying out in pain, people look at the hunter with shock at what he just did.

"You're siding with a monster kid so if you don't want to get shot again I say you-" he stopped talking when Misaki picked Eve up in her arms and appears in front of him, her eyes were blood red with rage. She grabs onto his shirt and lifts him up while Eve cries on her shoulder.

" **your going to pay for that, if anyone is the monster its you** " Misaki's voice was deep and dark sounding " **I would round up as much help you can get because I'm going to come for you and rip your body to shreds** " she says before she vanished with Eve.

The hunter stands there a little shocked that she got in raged by that, werewolves would never protect humans… unless. The kid was a werewolf as well.

Misaki jumps from building to building putting a lot of stress on her body, Eve was holding onto her tightly still sobbing. Misaki left like her heart had split into two, she was the only one that was supposed to get hurt or even killed if it came to that. She had no family to go to, she was the last one left in her pack that she knew of.

"M-Misaki…" Eve sobs out

"Its okay Eve you won't be in pain form to much longer… I…I'm so sorry…" Misaki says hugging Eve closer as she climbs down a build that was where Eve and Usui lived at the top floor, the door on the balcony was unlocked so Misaki went in and set Eve on the couch then takes a look at her wound opening her mouth and starts to lick the wound off, while she was licking it the wound began to close up slowly until there was no wound on her arm but it left a scar there.

"Are you in anymore pain?..." Misaki asks

Eve hugs her "no, I'm okay now… thank you Misaki but now we need to get you better my dad should-" Eve starts but Misaki starts to sink to the floor while her eyes closed, she falls to the floor her breathing was slowing down.

"Misaki?" she shakes her not getting a response, she runs to the phone and dials Usui's number.

' _Eve what are you doing home? I was heading to pick you up now_ " Usui answers the phone

"Dad please hurry home! She got shot by the hunter and now she won't move and her breathing is slowing down! I don't want her to die!" Eve cries out

' _Slow down Eve, who is she? You know what never mind I'll be home in a few minutes_ ' Usui says and Eve can here the car speed up and screech as he turns around then he hung up and sure enough he came running into the room seeing Eve still trying to wake Misaki up but with seeing all the blood on the ground he knew she wouldn't wake up for a while. He rushes over to them and picks Misaki up taking her to his room and sets her on the bed and removes her clothes to find and treat all the wounds, she had a lot of wounds on her.

"Eve I need you to explain to me what happened while I treat her" Usui says

She wipes her eyes and nods "when I was waiting for you a man showed up and was going to kidnap me but when I called for help she showed up and growled at him showing her teeth and he ran away, she was coughing up blood and a hunter showed up and shot at us but she shielded me from them. Then when I went to protect her the hunter shot me in the arm for helping a werewolf, but then Misaki got really mad and I thought she was going to kill him but she gave him a warning instead, then she got us here and licked my wound healing it then I called you." Eve explains as Usui works on Misaki

He looks at Eves scar then looks at Misaki, he was worried he wasn't going to be able to save her but then she opened up her eyes and looked at Usui.

"With this many…wounds…I will need to…" she starts but Usui was already one step ahead of her and cut his hand, but he filled his mouth with his blood. Misaki nodded to him knowing that with how weak she was her wolf would try to take more blood and would end up hurting him so Usui was doing the smart thing and was going to give her enough to help her really bad wounds to the point where she was stable and he could help her heal the rest over time. He leans down and kisses her giving her the blood, she gulped the blood down trying to stay calm and not let the wolf take over. She grabs onto Usui's arm squeezing it slightly before he pulls away from her wiping his mouth off to get the blood off, he watches as her wounds close to but some stayed there since she didn't have enough blood but that was fine by her since she hated taking blood from others.

"Thank you…" she says closing her eyes

"Misaki are you going to be okay now?" Eve asks still worried getting a weak smile from Misaki

"I'll be okay Eve don't worry, I'm a lot harder to kill then they think" she says "and for the wound you got on your arm that evil man will be loosing his life" she says slightly growling it out.

Usui pats her head "thank you for saving Eve, get some rest" he says walking out of the room leaving Misaki and Eve alone.

"Misaki when your healed…will I see you again?" Eve asks quietly, there was a lot of loneliness and sadness in her words.

Usui listened in from the other side of the door.

"I'm sure you will Eve, but the life of a werewolf is not easy. We are hunted for crimes we didn't do, if I came to see you then you would be taken from your father and tests done to you… they would most likely do something to your father as well. The only reason I'm in the city is to give a message to a friend, then I saw you and couldn't just let that men take you." Misaki says moving slightly and pulls Eve into a hug "humans and werewolves don't get along… well most of the time, it depends on each side" she adds

It sounded like Eve was crying now "I wish you could be my mom, you're the first one to even notice me, all the other girls that try to get to dad are just nice to be to get closer to him…" Eve says in Misaki's chest

Misaki didn't know what to do "I'm sorry Eve, I'm sure you will find someone that fits your f-" Misaki says but Eve cuts her off

"I want you to be my mom! I know I just met you today but I feel so safe with you like I do with dad… you and dad kissed so its okay for you to be my mom" Eve says looking up at Misaki with teary eyes.

Misaki really didn't know what to do or say, she hugs Eve and lays back and covers her with the blanket "its not that simple, I'm a werewolf… so" Misaki starts but didn't know what else to say

"Then turn me and dad into werewolves…" Eve says

Both Usui and Misaki were surprised to hear that, how did she know that could be done? Or was she just saying that hoping that it could be done. Misaki goes to say something but stops when Eve sits up and grabs Misaki's hand holding her finger looking at her claw. Misaki pulls her hand away gently seeing Eve frown as her plan was noticed.

"I won't let you cut yourself with my claws Eve, if you were turned into a werewolf then you would be put into danger. You can stay human and still see me but you would have to come to my Clan far away from here and your dad would have to go with you and agree to go… but there is a problem with that to because only a werewolf can find the Clan" she says "you two would have to come with me and leave the human world behind… and that seems wrong to me so" Misaki says

"But!" Eve cries out

"if your willing to Misaki I wouldn't mind leaving, Eve really wants to go so I don't see why not… though once we get to your home I think it would be best if you did turn us" Usui says

Misaki rubs her head and sighs "well… okay, you won't be able to take anything with you. I won't be able to carry that much" she says

Usui looked confused "why would you be carrying are things?" he asks

"I will be carrying you both on my back, and we might as well get going now. I can rest once we get to my clan" she gets up "and don't worry about my injuries, I have been in worse conditions and still ran home" she grins before hunching over and her body grows changing form into a large raven black wolf.

Eve smiles and runs to Misaki and almost vanishes into her fur, Misaki gives off a chuckle and uses her head to give her a boost to her back. Usui walks over and feels her fur for himself, it was soft and silky.

Misaki's ears perk up and she turns to the door hearing something, Usui looks that way hearing someone banging on the front door and soon the door could be heard falling down and the sound of guns being drawn.

" **Time you go!** " Misaki barks biting onto Usui and flinging him on her back behind Eve " **hold on to her and my fur don't worry about pulling hair out it will grow back** " she adds running for the window as the hunters run in but by then Misaki used her head to brake a large hole in the building and dropped from the building making Eve scream in a mix of fear and excitement.

Misaki lands on her feet making sure to land just right so they didn't feel any impact, she kicks off the ground going into a sprint right away making people scream and move out of her way. Cop cars come around the corners trying to block their path but Misaki easily hopped right over the cars, no one was able to keep up with her. Usui and Eve were amazed with how fast werewolves could be.

The hunters start to show up shooting darts and nets at them, Misaki speeds up heading for a bridge that was leaving the city. She takes a deep breath and lets out a loud and long howl making a light show up at the other end of the bridge. The light was a spiral of black and silver light and gave off a warm welcoming feeling to it.

"We can't let them get away! That wolf is an Alpha!" the lead hunter shouts hitting Misaki in the back leg with a dart that starts to shock her.

~ **ROOAAR** ~

Misaki pushes herself jumping through the portal before it closes not letting the hunters pass, once they get though Misaki's legs give out on her and she falls making Usui and Eve fall off her back. She slides and tumbles before hitting a tree roaring out in pain and annoyance trying to bite the dart to get it off her. Usui picks Eve up and runs over to Misaki trying to help without getting shocked, he grabs a decent sized branch that was split in two at the end and used that end to pull the dart out of her leg.

"You okay now Misaki?" he asks worried

"Dose it hurt Misaki?" Eve asks looking at Misaki's leg slightly shaking

Misaki gets up " **I'm okay… bastard has a good shot ill give him that, my leg is a bit numb now but I will still be able to run…** " Misaki grumbles still annoyed

Usui looks around them seeing they were on a path in the middle of a thick forest, all the plant life was a bright healthy green, the air was clean and clear of any pollution. The sky was covered in bright stars and the moon gave off a cool pail light. Howls could be heard coming from up north going toward a large mountain pass.

"Misaki I have a question for you" Usui says turning back to facing her, she looks him in the eyes letting him know she was listening.

"I heard the hunter call you an Alpha, is that true?" he asks

Misaki gives him a toothy grin " **yep, I am the leader of the Blood Moon clan. And I hear by accept you both into my clan. The forest we are in is part of are territory, the howls were a patrol that will be here any second to get us. I'm sure they heard my roar through the portal** " she sighs

"Won't they see us as the threat since we are humans?" Eve asks moving closer to Misaki who looks down at her seeing her hide into her chest fur.

" **Ah that reminds me, now that you are here I can go ahead and give you my mark. Because I will be the one turning you both, you will be Alphas like me. You wont feel a thing… well you will feel my fang but it will only be a pinch** " Misaki says leaning down and pricks Eve with her fang first since she was closer.

Eve looks at her shoulder seeing a mark start to form and her body starts to glow taking form into a small silver wolf, she holds up her paw and moves it getting the feel of how to move. She takes her first steps being wobbly at first but soon was able to run about.

" **I'm a werewolf!** " she barks out excited

Misaki turns to Usui and uses her paw to pull him closer doing the same thing with him, but she didn't expect his transformation to be so fast. Usui started to glow as soon as her fang broke his skin, as soon as the light vanished a very large golden wolf was hovering over Misaki.

Misaki looks up surprised " **I think the pack would see this form as a threat more then your human form… they thought I was a large wolf, your two times bigger than me** " Misaki moves out from under Usuiand stands up tall to see the size difference. Her head only reached up to his shoulders making her sigh " **I have never felt so small before** " she says jokingly

Usui chuckles " **isn't this more appropriate thou? Males should be bigger than females** " he states

" **Misaki now that we are werewolves to now can you be my mom?** " Eve jumps onto Misaki's back and flops down letting her limbs hang down.

Usui looks at Misaki seeing her slump down " **I don't know Eve, he would have to prove to the pack he is a worthy male… thou I don't know of any male in the clan that would even want to try and fight him to win me over** " she laughs

Usui moves closer to her and nudges her with his head " **guess that means I already won, unless you want to go against me** " he says, his voice full of mischief

" **I'm wont lie you will most likely win so I wont bother fighting you, but I wont submit to you** " she barks as the patrol runs over stopping in their tracks looking at Usui and backed up, they all lower their heads and start to growl bearing their fangs at him ready to fight.

" **ENOUGH!** " Misaki barks out moving in front of Usui " **you guys know better to start a fight without asking questions first, I would of thought you could smell me with him so I thought… never mind his smell over powers mine, this is Usui and Eve. I brought them here from the human city and turned them, they are new members of the pack.** " Misaki introduces them

The other wolves settle down a bit " **Alpha that's not like you to bring in people like that, you even turned them into Alphas… dose that mean** " the smaller black wolf starts

Misaki goes to say something but the smaller female starts to wag her tail " **I can't wait to see little black and gold pups running about!** " she howls out with Moe flowers popping out everywhere.

" **Satsuki you are thinking way to far into the future don't you think!** " Misaki barks out making Usui's ears perk up.

" **So you're saying we will have babies? We could always start that now** " he smirks

Eve hops off Misaki and laughs " **I wouldn't mind having siblings** " she smiles

Misaki's fur was all puffed out with embarrassment " **in your dreams Usui! You won't be getting anything from me** " she huffs and starts walking away.

" **Misaki your such a tease, you said the future so that could mean tomorrow or a few days from now right** " he grins

Satsuki gets on her hind legs and claps her paws together " **I will watch Eve so you guys have privacy!** " she says happily

" **That won't be necessary!** " Misaki growls out

The others wolves look at each other chuckling " **well lets all get back to the clan, everyone is eager for the Alpha to return** " a red wolf named Erika says

Misaki nods and everyone follows her, they were going to pass through the mountain pass to the small lake were the Blood Moon Clan made its home.

* * *

 **tell me what you think by leaving a review!**


End file.
